Various types of rifles and other firearms are configured to eject spent ammunition cases. In automatic and semi-automatic rifles, the cases are ejected automatically after the bullets are fired from the cases. Other types of rifles are configured for manual ejection of cases, such as by throwing a bolt lever or pumping a stock. Ejected cases can scatter around a shooting area and need to be retrieved for reloading or discarding. Ejected cases can also be hot and pose a safety risk. Some firearm mounted catchers for catching and collecting ejected cases are known.